


Morning Kisses

by animangamer33



Series: Hi-Def Oneshots [1]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangamer33/pseuds/animangamer33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi-Def is going to be late to their dance battle if Glitch doesn't wake up. How will Mo wake him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is practically my first time writing a fanfiction. Any constructive criticism or comments are welcome. Flames are not.
> 
> Warning: This series of one-shots will contain boyxboy love. If you're not comfortable with that, please don't read this story. Also, I apologize in advance for my terrible imitation of Mo and Glitch's accents. I tried to show it, but not put too much of it, so that you could still understand it. Please let me know if I need to make it clearer or something.
> 
> This series is based on entries from imagineyourotp's tumblr. This particular one shot takes place about 3 years after DC3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central. This excellent series belongs to Harmonix, those lucky people.
> 
> imagineyourotp Entry: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.

Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be-" CRASH!

"Damn alarm," Mo grumbled, lifting his hand from the now-silent alarm clock. He glanced at the time: 7:30 AM. 

"Way too early ta wake up on a Saturday mornin'. Why'd my alarm go off anyway?" he mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching as he did so. 

He looked down to his right at an unmoving, blanket-covered lump on the bed. His black-haired boyfriend hadn't stirred at all, despite the loud alarm sounding throughout the quiet room.

Mo leaned back onto the headboard as he looked at Glitch's sleeping form, contemplating how he and the now-nineteen-year-old male had ended up in a relationship. He knew how much Glitch had admired him and Mo knew how much he respected Glitch's skills and persistance. When had this mutual admiration and respect turned into love? It seemed so long ago.

"Well, no use thinkin' 'bout it now. Might as well go back ta sleep," Mo said, lying back down and getting comfortable, hugging Glitch close to him and cuddling him before sleeping once more.  
.  
.  
.

"People always say that my music's loud, Sorry for party rocking, Neigh-" - CLICK.

"'Lo?" Mo mumbled, trying to recover from the grogginess he felt after going back to sleep for a short time.

"Mo! Where the hell are you and Glitch?! It's almost 10! The dance off's gonna start in an hour! We were supposed to all meet up half an hour ago!" Emilia shouted from the other side. Mo put the phone further away from his ear to prevent any hearing loss. 

"Shit! Was that today? No wonder my alarm went off earlier. Aight, aight, dolla back to threat level: chill, Emilia. We'll be there in 45 minutes. Lessee how quick I can get this lazy ass next t' me ta wake up. See ya in a few," Mo said, hanging up and ignoring anything else Emilia had to say. He turned to Glitch, getting ready to wake the shorter crew member up.

"Yo, G, wake up. We got a dance off wit Flash4ward today, 'member? We gotta be there in less than an hour. Wake up!" Mo said, gently shoving the teen. Glitch mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "5 mo' minutes, Momo" before turning around, facing away from his partner.  
" '5 more minutes', my ass, G. Get your lazy ass up. I knew I shouldn't've let you play games til 2 in the morning. C'mon, it's 10 now. We still gotta get ready and run over ta the station in less than an hour." Glitch mumbled again and burrowed deeper into the blanket, paying no heed to Mo.

Mo sighed, looking at the still-sleeping b-boy. He thought about how to wake Glitch up. Suddenly, a plan came into mind and he grinned mischievously. He leaned over his partner and whispered, "If you ain't gonna wake up the easy way, I'll have to do it the hard way." 

With those words, he turned Glitch's face toward his and kissed him right on the lips. He held the kiss there, keeping his eyes open to watch Glitch's reactions.

Glitch's eyes scrunched up and his breathing started to quicken. Mo stopped kissing him on the lips to allow Glitch to breathe a bit, and continued to kiss his eyelids, his cheeks, and everywhere on his face. Glitch's eyes fluttered open and he and Mo locked eyes as Mo started kissing him on the lips again. 

After their short make-out session, Mo pulled away and got out of bed. He walked over to their dresser and took out their Hi-Def outfits. He threw Glitch's outfit to him, hitting Glitch on the head with his clothes.

"Ow! Mo, what was 'at fer?" Glitch asked, rubbing his head where his suspenders had hit him. He pouted at Mo, who looked back and laughed at his accident. 

"My bad, G. Think of it as payback fer not wakin' up on time. Look, we've only got 'bout 45 minutes to get to the station now. 'Member our dance off with Flash4ward? We're gonna default if we're late. Move your ass!" Mo replied, going over to Glitch and kissing the pout off his partner's face.

Glitch deepened the kiss, then abruptly pulled away, "Shit! That's right! I almost forgot! Why didn't you saying anything sooner, Mo?" He quickly changed, uncaring of the fact that Mo was right there. They had changed in front of each other for so long that it didn't matter anymore. Within 10 minutes, Glitch and Mo were putting the finishing touches to their outfits. Glitch fixed his hair and put his bandana around his neck and Mo placed his cap and hoodie over his head. 

The Hi-Def partners put on their shoes and ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it before rushing to the station. They made it to the station with 10 minutes to spare. The rest of the crews were there, impatiently waiting for them.

"'Bout time you two got here. What took you so long, you lazy asses? Bet ya didn't even practice this morning, huh G?" Lil T asked Glitch. 

"Tch, whatever T. Mo and I can kick yer crew's butts without even practicing, no sweat."

Glitch looked over to Mo, the two lovers smiling at each before taking the floor, ready to perform. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!


End file.
